Remember Me This Way
by Jaden Scott Lewis
Summary: As Bella knows the truth about Edward and his secrets, she starts opening her heart for the young bachelor. As she was feeling the connection between them, more secrets are being revealed.
1. Prologue

Remember Me This Way

Prologue

(EPOV)

I was barely awake when I heard someone calling me.

"Edward. Babe. Please stay with me. Hang on Edward. Hang on!" The girl in her wedding gown told me.

I noticed I was rushed to the Emergency Room. Few men in blue stopped her. I felt a little pinch in my arm, then, slowly I was out of consciousness.

When I woke up, it was as if everything was in silent mode. There were people looking at me, mumbling words I can't seem to hear. I was just staring at them thinking who they were.

The volume in the atmosphere seemed to have returned.

"How are you son?" The lady from my left asked.

_Son? Is this lady nuts? I don't even know her and she's calling me son?_

There was no reflection of any kind of emotion in my face. I remained silent.

"Edward, baby, how are you feeling? Do you want anything? The other woman asked.

_What's happening here? Am I in the crazy people's den? Who are these people?_

"Ed, how…"

Before the man with them could finish talking, I interrupted.

"Who are you people?"

A moment of silence occurred. I followed up my question.

"Who… is Edward?"

They seemed to be, shocked.


	2. Bully

Bully

(BPOV)

"I'm bullet proof. Nothing to loose" I was happily passing by Rosalie's house when suddenly…

THUG!

I fell down as I was hit with a ball. And then there he was. My sworn enemy. Edward Cullen.

"You may not be bullet proof but you're certainly not ball proof. Wierdo!" Edward laughed along with his equally annoying friends, Emmet and Jasper.

I thought I was gonna cry but, no, I'm used to it already.

"Thanks for listening. MORONS!"

I almost ran scared because Jasper was about to throw me another ball. Thank God her sister came out of their house.

"Try throwing that ball to Bella and I'm gonna shove that straight your throat!" Rosalie shouted at Jasper.

I may just be the luckiest girl to have Rosalie as a friend.

Rosalie walks towards me, passing her brother like she was about to punch him. But Rosalie only teased her brother thought.

"Come Bells. Let's go"

"Rosalie, throw that bubble gum please. It's irritating."

We headed on to school. It was so weird that only that day, for the first time, I was thinking about Edward Cullen. But it was not that _romantic_ type. It was more like only that time I was not annoyed or anything with him. It felt, strange.

Rose and I were in different classes. It's just so boring that I got first period without her and I got this teacher whose just dumb enough to say Egypt is near Africa.

_Hey! Egypt is "in" Africa!_

"Hey, you look bored"

I looked up to see who was talking.

_When will he be out of my life?_

"What do you want Mike?"

"You see Bella, I need my turn paper this weekend. Deadline's next week."

"What does your turn paper have to do with me?"

"Don't you remember our little secret Bella baby?"

It was then that I remembered that Mike has an ace over me.

Mike was my ex-boyfriend. Back when I was President of the Student Body, when I was band major, back when I was popular. One night changed my entire life.

It was Junior Prom, Mike and I were making out that night. I never knew he recorded the whole scene. It turned out to be his advantage from me. Since then, he started asking me make his turn papers and reports in exchange that he won't expose that video. He better not expose that or else my aim to becoming Valedictorian would be jeopardised.

"But it hass been so long since you've asked me to do something for you Mike. I thought we were over this routine?"

"Well Bella baby, you've thought wrong. I need that turn paper this weekend or else, you know what will happen."

Mike left giving me a kiss in my forehead. I wanted to cry but I was afraid it might cause me more trouble.

As Mike left, behind him was the most annoying person in my life, Edward. I got nervous looking at him.

_Did he hear what we were talking about just now?_

But as I see it, there was no sign of wondering in his face, he looks more angry though.

As Edward notices that I saw him looking, he immediately looked away. What seemed to be the reason of his angry look?


	3. Anniversary

Chapter 2

Anniversary

(BPOV)

I was waiting in the library for Rosalie when I saw Mike with his new girlfriend Jessica. Back then when Mike and I were together, Jessica was already drooling then.

"Hey, what are you doing Bells?"

"Oh hey, it's just a turn paper."

"Turn paper? Didn't you just submit yours two weeks ago?"

"Well it's not _my_ turn paper. It's Mike's."

"What? Are you two back together? Just when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whoa, slow down. Mike and I are not in a relationship or something."

"What? You… He… Why?"

"Jeez Rose, too many questions. It's, ugh! Just think of this as a gift for a friend."

"What? Gift for a friend? Well that makes Mike the bestfriend now huh? You never made me turn paper. You always say, _Rosalie, you should make your own turn paper to blah, blah, blah!_ Well Bella… I'll be at the canteen to grab some granola. Oh, you want soda?"

Rosalie always know always know what can amuse me most. I always loved how she starts scolding me and then suddenly cools down. I'ts hard keeping secrets from Rosalie, but I'm afraid she might take it the wrong way though. After being out of the school band and not being popular, Rosalie's the only real friend I have anytime soon I'll be strong enough to tell her.

"Hey dork, you seen my sister?" Jasper asked annoyingly.

_Oh yeah? Let's see whos the dork later_

I just kept silent.

"Hey, you talking or what?" Jasper's voice was raising.

_And you're the dork, just right about…now_

"Gentlemen, can't you recognize that you are in the library and you should be silent?" The librarian scolds Jasper with his buddies Edward and Emmet.

The look of Edward's face back at the class just came to he evesdropping with my conversation with Mike? Ugh! I'm just afraid he'll make me do his turn papers from now. _OH NO!_

"Dad, your home early." I asked my dad Charlie as I open the door and sees him sitting in his favorite chair.

"Well, did you forget? Your mom and I will celebrate our anniversary dinner tonight. I've been thinking what to give her."

"Oh my! I totally forgot. Sorry dad."

_Well this would be a nice time to forget about Mike._

"Since I forgot this important event, I'll cook the food."

I really love cooking. It seems my stress fades away whenever I cook. For tonight I might as well cook a lot. Mom usually invites the Cullens over. Our families have been friends for years now. _Unlike Edward and me. _I just hope Edward won't come. But as I remember, Edward never misses any gathering concerning food. It's like he sniffs it blocks away.

Well just as I expected, Edward came with his parents.

"Hello Carlisle. Good to see you again." Dad greeted his friend Mr. Carlisle Cullen.

It's been months since Mr. C and his wife dropped by.

"Good to see you too Charlie. Good to see that after years you and Renee are still celebrating anniversaries. Please do accept this gift. Esme bought it herself."

"Well thank you so much. This is wonderful Esme." Dad said as he opened the gift from Mr. and Mrs. C. "Well, come in. Let's have dinner first. Bella cooked."

As Mr. and Mrs. C entered our house, Edward was still outside like he was looking for someone.

"Edward, come in." Dad invited.

"Well thank you Charlie." Edward paused when he saw me. "Is… Jasper here yet?"

" Oh, Jasper couldn't make it. Only Rosalie came."

"Oh, I see."

The night was fantastic. I really love it when Mrs. C compliments my cooking. It flatters me. Right after dinner I left the crowd and went to the balcony to get fresh air.

"Hey Bells, do you have any problem?" Rose asked.

_Should I tell her? Should I not? I can't help this anymore. I can't keep any secrets from my bestfriend._

"Rose can I tell you something?"

"Ofcourse Bells. Don't you remember who I am? I'm Rosalie Hale, your bestfriend, you silly."

I was nervous talking to her. I hope she doesn't freak out, or worse get angry with me.

"Rose, Mike and I, we…"

"You and Mike were in a relationship before. I already know that Bells."

"No Rose, you see, Mike…"

"Asked you to make his turn paper, I know that too Bells."

_Shoot this habit of hers. She always interrupts when she knows I'm about to tell her something massive._

"Rose, just listen first please. Mike and I, yes we were in a relationship before but we crossed the line Rose. We were in a _sexual_ kind of relationship. We did it Rose."

"Oh…"

_Oh no? Oh really? what does that OH mean Rose? _My face looked frantic.

"I already know that too Bells." Rose added.

All this time, I was worried what would her reaction be. I never knew I was the one to be, shocked.

"You knew? How?"

"I overheard Mike telling it to Jessica."

_What? Mike told Jessica? Oh my God! Could everybody have known it already? _I never looked so worried like this since the day Mike told me he had us recorded.

"You look bothered Bells. Don't worry about Jessica. Mike told her not to tell anybody. Jessica was quite obedient. It was like Mike has something to hold her."

"Maybe Mike do have something against Jessica. As mush as he has over me."

Rosalie showed a more confused look. I started elaborating detail by detail. I just cried and cried. Rosalie did not say a word.


	4. Revenge

Chapter 3

Revenge

(BPOV)

Saturday, thank God. No class. Oh, I almost forgot, it's not a good day after all. Mike will meet me at the park to get his turn paper.

"hhhhaaahhhh…" I yawn facing the window.

"Bella, Rosalie is here honey." My mom called.

_Oh, Rose is early. What can she be here for?_

"Okay mom, I'm coming in a minute."

I got down stairs lazily. I wasn't in the mood of doing anything. I just want to sleep all day long.

"Hey Bells."

"Oh hey Rose. You here for something?"

"Actually, I am. Here"

She handed me a plastic folder containing papers. I read it and was amused of the content.

"What is this Rose?"

"Well, that's Mike's turn paper."

"Mike's turn paper?"

I looked if my mom was still in the kitchen. Luckily she was distant enough to hear us.

"Mom, Rose and I will be outside."

"Sure honey. Breakfast won't take long. Tell Rose to stay."

"Okay mom."

I dragged Rose just right outside our house.

"What are you saying? _This_ is Mike's turn paper?"

"Well Bella, it's time you give Mike a taste of his own medicine. He didn't actually tell you that he wants an A+ turn paper. Did he?"

"Well, not really. But Mike knows how I make turn papers. He knows what I'm capable of."

"Bells, it's time to teach Mike a lesson."

"Well I think it wouldn't hurt to give Mike something in return."

Rose gave me a naughty laugh. I wasn't actually thinking about the turn paper at the moment. I'm just thankful Rose didn't change after she knew my secret, or was it before I knew that she knew it. I was so happy, I just hugged her.

"Whoa Bells, a simple thank you would suffice."

"Bella, Rose, come, breakfast is ready." Mom called us.

Rose and I hurried out. Jasper won't stop calling us.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Jasper asked as he kept honking us.

"Thank you Jasper for driving us to the park."

"Shut it Bella. I'm not doing this for you. Rosalie should take credit, not you."

"That's his way of saying _your welcome_ Bells." Rosalie pinched her brother.

As I was about to close the door. I heard Edward calling out.

"Hey Jazz, can I hitch a ride?" Edward asked panting.

"Sure. Hop in."

Edward was sitting right next to me in the back seat. We were so, silent.

"So, where are you headed Edward?" I decided to break the silence.

"I'm meeting someone at the park." He answered without looking at me.

_At the park? Oh no! What if he sees me with Mike?_

"Oh, at the park? What will you be doing there?"

"Aren't you listening Bella? I said I'm meeting somebody." Edward answered me like he was irritated.

"Rose! We'll just stop by the fountain." I immediately asked Rosalie.

"Jazz, you heard her." Rosalie instructed her brother.

"One day, I'll ask you something in return Isabella Swan. Do remember that."

"Thank you for the ride Jasper. Bye" I waved Jasper goodbye as he zooms out of the scene.

"Rosalie, Edward said he's going to meet somebody at the park. What if he sees me with Mike?"

"Wait Bells, why are you so afraid Edward would find out about your secret with Mike? As I see it, he doesn't care an inch about you Bells."

"Yeah. Rose, your right. What was I thinking? Worried sick about Edward. Tsss." I sighed relief.

We can see Mike not far away from us. I do hope Mike doesn't figure out that we sabotaged his turn paper. He will though, when the teacher gives him a D for his turn paper.

"Bella baby, you have _it_ with you?" Mike asked as if he was excited.

"Absolutely. How can I ever forget."

"Why did you bring her here?" Mike said giving Rosalie a sharp stare.

"Why? Any problem with me tough guy?" Rosalie asked Mike while chewing her gum.

"Well Bella, it's your lose. Not mine."

_Really" We'll see about that._ I just gave Mike a smile.


	5. Busted

**a/n: hi everybody...glad you were able to proceed until here...**

**hope you will continue following... God bless**

* * *

Chapter 4

Busted

(EPOV)

It's Friday night. My parents and I were invited to dinner at the Swan's. I'm not feeling well but I have to go. Besides, I want to see Bella too.

"Edward, get dressed already. Your dad and I will just prepare the gifts and we will go." Mom reminded.

I can't help thinking about what Mike had said to Bella. I just can't bear seeing Bella hurt, it kills me. I wanted to avenge Bella but it might just get her into trouble so I remained silent.

I have been secretly inlove with Bella for a long time. I wasn't able to confess before. She had the _man of her dreams_, Mike. I was too dumb to act as if I hate her, but because of this she was able to notice me. It was hard for me at first but I've managed to cope.

I was sitting at the balcony waiting for my parents. The gift preparation took a while. I was staring at Bella's picture in my wallet. I didn't notice Jasper coming.

"What the…? You're into Bella man?" Jasper exclaimed.

I grabbed him in shock.

"Shhhhh…. Just shut up Jazz. It's…. I…. Please keep this a secret Jazz, please."

"You're turning into a tomato Ed. You're gonna explode!"

"Please Jazz. Can we keep this between the two of us?"

"Oh my! Edward! This is too much for my brain. But I think I can handle secrets, or at least I hope I do."

"Jasper, I need you to promise me. Keep this a secret. Please Jazz."

"Okay. Okay."

"Thanks Jazz."

"You owe me. big time."

I do hope Jasper keeps his word. I'm not ready to let this out, yet.

"Are you coming with us to the Swans'? I asked to change the topic.

"I was. But I might not help it when I see Bella." Jasper paused. "So, Ed, all this time you were playing mean to her just to be practically be near her?"

"Well, you can put it that way."

"Dude I'm so sorry. I wasn't faking it. I was really mean. I bet you were pissed with me then." Jasper nervously admitted.

"Slight. But I'm over it man."

"Ed, we're going." Mom called out.

"We're leaving Jazz. Don't forget your promise dude." I said as I ran towards the car.

"Hello Carlisle. Good to see you again." Officer Swan greeted my dad.

"Good to see you too, Charlie. Please accept this from Esme and me." My dad replied. He even forgot to mention me.

Officer Swan thanked my dad. I was too busy looking for Bella that I didn't notice my mom and dad come in.

"Edward, come in." Officer Swan invited.

"Well thank you Charlie. Is…." I paused for a while when I finally saw Bella come out from the kitchen. She looked beautiful as she always have. "Is Jasper here yet?" I resumed making it less obvious.

"Oh, Jasper couldn't make it here. Only Rosalie came."

"Oh, I see." I said even though I know the reason why.

The night went on fabulously. I wanted to congratulate Bella with the food she prepared but I can't. I'm acting as if I'm angry with her. I can't blow my cover.

Right after dinner, Bella went out. I was about to follow her when Rosalie went out before me. I came out from the back door and hid myself behind the bushes. Again, I've eavesdropped.

I was shocked with what I've heard. Shocked at the same time I was angry. I felt like I was about to blow up. I wanted to kill Mike the very moment. I wanted to console Bella but I can't. I never noticed I was already shaking in anger. My tears fell down one after another.


	6. At the Park

Chapter 5

At the Park

(EPOV)

_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man._

My phone rang early in the morning.

"Hello." I groggily answered the caller.

"Edward, dude. I'm here at Bella's. I heard she and Rosalie are going to the park to meet someone. Rosalie has been up all night working on a turn paper. I'm driving them to the park. I just thought you should know." Jasper excitingly called.

Like struck by lightning, I hurriedly jumped out of bed and changed.

Unable to recognize distance at the moment, I ran all the way to the Swans'. Luckily I was able to reach the Swans' on time.

"Hey Jazz, can I hitch a ride?" I wheezingly asked.

"Sure. Hop in."

I was sitting right next to Bella. I was just staring outside.

_Gosh, I do hope I don't smell funny because of sweat._

"So, where are you headed Edward?" Bella asked.

_Oh no! What am I going to say?_

"I'm meeting someone at the park." I just replied without looking at her.

It took seconds before Bella could respond.

"Oh, at the park? What will you be doing there?"

"Aren't you listening Bella? I said I'm meeting somebody." I harshly replied.

Bella looked a little worried.

_I'm sorry Bella, I have to do this, for now._

Bella hastily asked Rosalie to just drop by the fountain.

"One day I'll ask you in return Isabella Swan. Do remember that." Jasper said.

"Thank you for the ride Jasper. Bye." Bella waved as we exit the scene.

"Did you really have to be that mean to her Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I had to Jazz."

"Well, where are we going now?"

"Can we just follow them?"

"Dude, are you really planning to be a lifetime stalker? I think you should confess dude."

"It's not yet time Jazz, not yet. Let's just follow them. I think I know who they're meeting today."

"Really? Who?" Jasper baffledly asked.

"Just, drive dude."

We then on headed to the children's playground. I wasn't wrong, waiting for them was Mike. Not long enough, Rosalie and Bella arrived. Bella then handed a folder to Mike. I'm guessing that's the turn paper Jasper was talking about. It pisses me to know that Mike takes credit for something he didn't make.

"Woah, dude, Bella is meeting up with Mike." Jasper exclaimed.

"I knew it."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We'll do nothing Jazz. Not for now."

I hope my next step helps Bella in a way. I'll give that pesky Mike a lesson he'll never forget.

_Watch out Mike Newton. You don't mess with Edward Cullen's future wife._

_Bwahahahaha…I'm a bit assuming though. But still, watch out Mike, watch out._

* * *

**__****a/n: thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and followed...**

**super thanks to PuShInGgIrL , Tsaga99 , 4ever , PenguinCullen06 , winstonwolfe , Lionnara ...**

**thanks a lot... hope you all the best... God bless and more power...**

**Do review after reading...THANKS..!**

**thanks also for those who were able to read but were unable to review...**


	7. Steal

Chapter 6

Steal

(EPOV)

I never really understood everything about Bella and Mike 'til last Friday night. I never knew Mike had some blasted video against Bella.

It was Monday morning. The basketball team always has practice every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

We finished or practice and headed on to shower.

After everybody was in their cubicles, I went to the locker room. I didn't know Jasper followed me.

"Dude, what are you doing here? You've been so quiet at the practice. Is something up?" Jasper asked.

Luckily Emmet was absent. I can't carry on with my plans with Emmet around. It's hard keeping Jasper from talking, what more if Emmet knew it too.

"Just keep watch Jazz. Alarm me when anybody comes." I whisperly replied.

I brought Seth with me, he's a good friend. He's good with handling locks.

"Can you open up Mike's locker?" I asked before letting him touch Mike's locker.

"Are you kidding me Edward?" Seth replied and then proceeded on opening Mike's locker.

I was sweating bullets. I was nervous someone might catch us but Jasper was a good look out.

"There, I got it." Seth exclaimed.

I searched for Mike's phone. I swear I saw him put it in his bag.

"Dude, what are you doing? Are you stealing? I can lend you money if you need some, dude. You know you can ask me." Jasper called out.

"No dude, just watch out there. Somebody might catch us."

Finally, I found Mike's phone. I watched his files and there it was, the blasted video against Bella.

I took out the memory card of the phone and replaced it with an empty card. I checked if he saved it in his phone's memory but it wasn't.

"Thank you Seth, do remember, you must not tell this to anybody. Not even Leah, Seth."

"Of course, Edward. After all you've done for me, it's the least I could do for you."

"Come on Jazz, let's hit the showers." I then grabbed Jasper.

"What were you looking for Edward?"

"This" I said as I showed him the chip.

"What? You've been looking for that? What's in that card man?"

"Now….nothing."

I broke the chip into two and flushed it in the toilet.

_At last, you're free Bella._

* * *

**a/n: so what do you think? Hit review and tell me about it...**

**thanks for reading and hope you continue on 'til the last chapter...**


End file.
